


Over The Years

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae if you really squint, Fluffy as hell, Jinyoung is lonely, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Through the Years, a lot happens in 713 words, extremely short, i listened to the camp rock 2 soundtrack when I wrote this, markson have kids, very cute, vomit worthy, why is the camp rock soundtrack so short, yugbam if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Jackson are in love.What else matters?Nothing.Well not until they choose to take on two little treasures that turn their world upside down.





	Over The Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atoosa & Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Atoosa+%26+Sarah).



“Maybe.. Somewhere out there..”  
He pointed up at the stars from their cosy picnic blanket on the dewy grass,  
“There’s a Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan in some parallel universe who never even met.”

Jackson turned to look over at his boyfriend,  
“That would be such a sad story.”

With a bright smile, Mark just laughed,  
“I know, that’s why I’m glad that I’m right here. With you. In this universe.”

Jackson scoffed but couldn’t help the way that the tips of his ears reddened,  
“You’re so cheesy.”

“And you love it.”

“No, I love you.”

Mark cooed at the sweet response but was soon cut off by Jackson’s next comment,  
“I just put up with your cheesiness.”

—

Lazy mornings were the best. It would be early when Mark tugged Jackson’s covers down to crawl beside him. It would be late when Jinyoung would find them curled up together, completely dead to the world.

Jackson would always wake up first, just watching the peaceful look on Mark’s face and the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“Stop watching me sleep, you creep.”  
Mark would always peek one eye open and tease Jackson before puckering up for a morning kiss.

Jackson complied and gave him one kiss only to shortly after smother Mark’s face in sloppy kisses like an excited dog. Lazy mornings really were the best.

—

It was heartbreaking, their last concert as a group. Jaebum and Youngjae went travelling in Europe, BamBam and Yugyeom decided to move to Busan together and Jinyoung stayed in their old dorm in Seoul, still under JYPE as an actor.

Jackson zipped up his suitcase and held his hand out to Mark. They’d been together for three years now and Jackson couldn’t help but smile at the ring on his fiancé’s finger.  
“Mrs Wang.”

Mark gasped in fake shock and pouted,  
“No, you’re Mrs Tuan.”  
Jackson chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover,  
“How about.. Mr and Mr Tuan-Wang.”

“I’ll think about it.”

—

It only took another year for the pair to want a baby. Jackson insisted they adopt from one of the overpopulated orphanages in China.

So off they went.

They went back to Seoul with twins, Mark refusing to leave the other after falling in love with one. The eldest was named Namjae; after Youngjae, Jaebum and Namjoon. The younger was called Jinyeom, after Jinyoung and Yugyeom. The names were interesting but.. They worked. They worked for Jackson and Mark.

—

The twins were two. BamBam was trying to teach them how to whip whilst Yugyeom body rolled and the babies just completely ignored them.

The cake was huge, Jinyoung only ordered from the best place in Seoul for his nephews. Mark cooed at how sweet Youngjae was with the twins, cuddling them. 

Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and they shared a carefree smile.

—

“Dad!”  
Jackson caught Namjae in his arms suddenly as the seven year old threw himself at his dad, a ball of energy.  
Mark crouched down slightly and opened his arms to their more calm but still as smiley Jinyeom.  
“Hey babies, your daddies missed you.”

“Camp was amazing!”  
Namjae’s eyes were full of excitement and a sense of childish naivety. It was refreshing. Kept the couple young.

“But we missed daddies too.”  
Jinyeom had himself wrapped around Mark like a sloth, clinging to the older man.

—

“Congratulations to the class of 2039!”

Cheers erupted through the hall and Mark felt like crying, leaning into his husband of nineteen years’ side.  
“Our babies..”

Graduation caps rained down over the cheering students and they could clearly see their crazy pair in the sea of dark coloured hair. Cheekily, the two boys had hidden their hair beneath the caps after each other’s locks in bright colours the night before to rebel.

Namjae had mint green hair whilst Jinyeom sported a vibrant shade of orange that looked incredible on him,  
“They’re off to college.”

—

It made Mark’s heart stop when his twin babies came home three months later with two identical letters.

“Congratulations on becoming trainees at JYP Entertainment.”

Namjae and Jinyeom hugged their shellshocked dad and when they pulled apart, Jin spoke,  
“Mr Park said to tell you hello from him and well done.”

“For what?”

“For raising us so well.”


End file.
